youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Walk In
Walk In is the first song off Tha Carter by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Yea yea yea its the carter motherfucker I came back around Its the carter motherfucker I came back around Its the carter motherfucker Let me show you my building man, its the carter I'ma show y'all the ins the outs the ups the down, kno what I'm talkin bout This is me fourth solo album baby, I came back around By myself this time, back off the wall Guns up in the air in the middle of the streets like blak blak blak, welcome 1 This is the carter y'all welcome, hard as malcolm Dawg is a vulcan lord help him but y'all felt him That make you a part of me and pardony If a part of me is what you wanna be what you oughtta be Dont worry carter me I just actin accordingly I give orders to the commander in chief, just the commander in me Handlin streets in the mandarin v I hear you haters slanderin me I just hand him the p Any drama I pace it like indiana, I take your grandma pacemaker and jus handle the piece Not two fingers I simultaneously bout two bangers You do not want angus usda prime beef, ya dead meat I'm so ahead of these trendy rappers speed up I'm already hot when another one startin to heat up Got mannie hot wit me cuz I always beat his beat up Yall cats wit y'all feet up startin to look like feet up, I'm g'd up On the v'd up, in the truck I gotta put my seat up In the trunk I got my bass and I ain't speakin bout no speakers Whats leakin up out of yo speaker is the speech of weezy f. baby No more no less baby, so forth and so on Front door livin room young nigga switchin we What you need, get you crack get you weed Make yo way to the back look ahead and see White bitch in the bathroom givin head for speed But don't you turn your head at me, the president been doin it Daddy tried to ruin it But I built this building from the ruts I own all the corners and the cuts in this motherfucker And the feds know just whats up in this motherfucker Made niggaz so they cant bust in this motherfucker So with that lets keep it movin, on to the kitchen where my witches keep it brewin Uh huh look at how my bitches do it Bucky buck naked look at all my bitches booties They handle all my pharmaceutics I got it from promethazane to metamucil I'm crucial don't mean to spook you But this is new orleans so my queens do voodoo, ya know So the things just move through I feel ya pain I got things to soothe you That fills the cane so wayne the nuetral Dont hate the game hate the institution That fills the cane so wayne the nuetral Dot hate the game hate the institution, fucka wayne talking I came back around, it's the carter Show you the rest of the house later, we gon go upstairs, ya kno Ya kno what this is right Tha carter..tha carter...tha carter